1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, an active drive system liquid crystal device which is provided with a transistor, that switch controls a pixel electrode, in each pixel is known as the electro-optical apparatus. For example, the liquid crystal device is used as a liquid crystal projector liquid crystal light valve as an electronic apparatus.
In the liquid crystal device, a capacitative element is provided with a structure in which a dielectric film is interposed between a pair of capacitative electrodes in order to maintain pixel potential. When the liquid crystal projector has high luminance, since light leakage (current) of a transistor tends to increase, in order to maintain display quality, it is necessary to increase capacitance of the capacitative element. In JP-A-06-075248, for example, a method is disclosed in which a plurality of auxiliary capacitors are provided in a planar direction of a pixel, and capacitance is increased.
However, as in JP-A-06-075248, there is a problem in that an aperture ratio drops due to the need for a large area when the capacitance in a planar direction of pixels increases, and it is not possible to correspond to narrowing of pitch of a pixel pitch or a reduction in size of the liquid crystal device. In addition, when corresponding to narrowing of pitch of the pixel pitch, there is a problem that capacitance is reduced, and it is not possible to correspond to high luminance due to light leakage increasing.